Balance
by MysteryFictions
Summary: Why does Vaas wear the necklace? What is its significance? Is it a memoir of his past? Or what his future could have been? This is a question I found on tumblr and decided to answer in my own way. I didn't describe much on certain characters because its not really a story to describe, more so a story to tell. I hope you guys enjoy.


**I saw this question on Dirty and Not So Dirty Farcry Confessions on Tumblr and I decided to do a mini story on it. It's not meant to describe very much about who her is, its meant to leave the reader to imagine. Just meant to tell my version on why Vaas wears the necklace. I might just even do one for Hoyt. _Where does Hoyt come from?_ I hope you all enjoy it, it is a little emotional, but you would kind of expect that from me. I don't like Happy Endings.**

 _Why does Vaas wear the necklace?_

She was always so peaceful, so at nature with things. Vaas rarely ever doubted her words, they came so fluently and soft from her sweet tongue that he could listen to them all day. Her acute body, her feminine features, and vibrant personality. To him she was an angel, to the others she was a goddess. Much to Citra's dismay, she was loved more, much to Citra's dismay she was to marry Vaas.

His love for her went beyond the universe and the heavens. How he grabbed her in the moonlight of joyful celebrations and danced with her like she was the only woman he had ever known. If there was a clock, he wished he could rewind it, so that every morning he woke up with her in his arms... It would play continuously. She hunted, taught the children of the village, and carried herself proudly.

When their engagement was heard Citra was enraged, especially that the symbol of their bond hung around her neck in the form of glinting green gem that once belonged to their mother. Their father approved of her, but Citra envied her. Vaas would take her out to the highest point on Rook island every afternoon to watch the sun fall, but instead of watching it he watched her.

Because of her, he went searching for a different path, a normal path where she would be praised only by him. He went to the South Island, where he had come across a man name Hoyt Volker. A man who showed him the righteous path, a path of money, a path of leadership much greater than that of which the Rakyat offered. He accepted the offer for her, for their future together, but it was too gruesome an offer to tell her yet. Her innocent ears heard only terms of endearment and Hispanic lullabies that echoed from his lips.

Hoyt gave him drugs, saying it would appease the beast that he had become from his recent tasks. Killing had turned him into a monster and the drugs would surely help... He did it for her. He risked waking up with her on mornings of happiness and love making, all because he wanted a future for them.

Hoyt gave him money, which he used to lavish her with gifts and plenty more. He bought her little treasures and clothing articles one would only find outside of the island. He loved her smile as she relished in the sweet taste of chocolate candies. He risked lying to her about their origins because he loved her.

But he noticed how unhappy she was one day, his many gifts, the money, the drugs, the missed mornings, all had caught up to him. He asked her, "Why are you unhappy mi belleza? I do all this for you", and she replied, "I don't want your gifts, or your money. I merely want you Vaas." This angered Vaas, he did not understand how she could ask for such a simple thing when he gave her everything that any woman would have wanted. He felt that no matter how much he praised her with his expensive gifts, it was never enough to drown out all those days he missed being with her, at her side.

He went to Citra, hoping to ask his sibling for answers. He trusted her, he would kill for her. His father was growing old and in time he would have to reveal what he had been up to the past few months. He would have to reveal the future of all of Rooks. He told his sister of what had happened and she promised him, she would talk to her.

The next day, when he had finished working on the South Island with Hoyt, he went searching for his fiancé. She was missing, he searched everywhere, until he finally found her hours later. She stood in the middle of an empty patch of dirt, leaning into a wooden stick she carried while hiking. He sighed relief, not expecting to see that she was in pain, that she was in sorrow.

"What is wrong, my flower? Has something happened?" She merely glanced to him, quieted him and gestured forward. Ahead of her, not far into the jungle brush, was a baby tiger, in its company, its mother. Vaas smiled, coming up behind her to wrap her in his arms and lean his chin onto her shoulder. "You are always one to find the good side of the island."

"There is no good side, there is no bad. The island is full of a balance of both danger and love, finding that balancing point is the difficulty." He had never heard such lovely words before and they had made so much sense.

"I had never learned that. I have always known the jungle to be deadly."

"Then perhaps that is why you are not good at love." His eyebrows furrowed, she lifted her cheek from the wooden stick and turned to him. "I know of your love for another woman and I am sorry, I was not good enough for you." He shook his head, speechless, unable to produce the words needed to restrain her from leaving, but she left him there. A heavy stone weighing on his heart, he had let her go and part of him had not known why.

The only explanation he had as to how she made such an abstract assumption was that Citra had lied to her. In a fit of rage he went to the temple. Only then finding the worst sight to be seen, his dead father sitting upon the slab of ritual. The sharp fruit of his death resting directly alongside his motionless body. Vaas was ruler now of the island.

He had found his sister in the depths of their home, standing in the great hall of the warrior.

"You lied to her, sister. Why would do that?" Her sister turned casually, strutting around her brother, letting a finger trail down his bulgy forearms before standing in front of him.

"She was a nuisance. Weak and capable of destroying our entire way of life." Her voice picked up in tone. "It is only meant to be us, that is how it should be. The greatest should be."

"Citra, she will become my queen and you will be cast away for your insolence."

"Let's see her become your queen when she is dead." Citra spat back, at her words Vaas's eyes went wide. He ran out from the temple as torrential downpour skirted the island. When he arrived in Amaniki it was destroyed, crying people and heart broken souls, his soul dying when his eyes caught sight of her.

Her only dead body among the living, a knife directly in her stomach and her lifeless vessel resting in the muddy ground. He fell beside her on his knees, not understanding what evil force could take her with the right mind. Citra had taken her from him, she was all he ever needed in life, it was her that kept his insanity at bay. He lifted her into his arms, tears hidden beneath the crying sky. He buried his face into her neck, screaming her name to the heavens and howling his pain to the hells.

He had lost all balance, there was no love in the jungle anymore. His hands gripping onto her bloodied skin, eyes staring down into her dead face. He remained at her side until the rain stopped, his heart followed with it. He let her body back down to the soaking ground of dirt and grudge that was the island. Caressing her face with wet, blood ridden hands. His fingers drifted down her skin to the necklace that resided there... _There is no good side, there is no bad. The island is full of a balance of both danger and love, finding that balancing point is the difficulty._

 _"Take me into your heart. Accept me as your savior. Nail me to the fucking cross and let me be REBORN!"_

 _"The world is a diagonal... I am the balancing point."_


End file.
